Patch 1.01.001
IMPORTANT UPDATE INFORMATION! The latest patch for Starhawk has come out and it changes the nature of the gameplay significantly. Many of the changes seem to tone the Hawks down, making them a slightly less devastating Vehicle. The idea seems to be leveling out the playing field. Currently it is very easy for one team to gain the upper hand early in a scenario, never to relinquish their lead. Reducing the souped-up power of some of the most beastly Vehicles dials back the gameplay so that the battle doesn't start at apocalypse. Specific Changes Outpost Cost Reduced to (4) blocks of Rift Energy -- The outposts in multiplayer were cost prohibitive. The (8) Rift cost of creating an outpost often left a player without enough Rift to defend the Outpost for long. This made the outposts useful, but rarely employed in multiplayer gameplay. Expect to see more Outposts littering the field and a marked increase of the use of the map space. Players have complained that much of the map remains empty during any battle besides Zones. This should help correct that. Hawk Homing Missile Speed Increased -- The Homing Missile pickup for the Hawk was powerful when it hit, but it's slow speed made it impractical in dogfighting because it failed so miserably against the plentiful Scrub maneuvers that the Hawk possesses. This makes the dogfighting more competitive and reduces the huge advantage offensive Hawks have over defensive Hawks. Hawk Cluster Bomb Damage Reduced -- Gone are the days when countless blocks of Rift Energy were spent on building a base only to have it casually demolished by the raw explosive power of Cluster Bombs fired by a single Hawk who made it to your base. Again, leveling out the playing field means more competitive games and fewer unbalanced slaughterhouse games. Hawk Cloak Time Reduced -- That Hawk Cloak is a doozy. It is an incredible pickup that can be used smartly to devastate a team before they've even started. A Hawk used to be able to hang around a base unnoticed for quite a while before being revealed. Reducing that time levels out the offensive Hawk player. It seems LightBox thinks that transparency has it's place, but too much of a good thing can be bad. Hawk Shield Damage Protection Reduced -- This is a further step in reducing the outsized tactical prowess of the Hawk. By limiting the damage a shield reduces, a player in a Hawk becomes just a little less invincible. OX Heavy Tank Shell Damage Reduced -- It has been all too easy for a large army of Heavy Tanks to just shell a base into oblivion. Even a skilled team can spend the majority of a campaign just trying to rid a single encampment of Heavy Tanks mortaring from afar. This change will make tank warfare a little less war and a little more fair. OX Heavy Tank Cost Increased to (4) Rift -- For any player who has wondered how a game-changing behemoth like the Heavy Tank could be spawned so cheaply, this is a welcome change. LightBox apparently believes huge power should hurt the pocket. Enabled Player Complaint System See also *Patch History - the history of patches to Starhawk. Category:Updates Category:Updates